


Give me attention!

by anunoriginalusername



Series: killing harmony fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, They love each other, Top Saihara Shuichi, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, it works, ouma tries getting saiharas attention, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunoriginalusername/pseuds/anunoriginalusername
Summary: ouma keeps trying to get saihara's attention, but he won't answer! so ouma finds a way to get his attention, and it works ;)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: killing harmony fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	Give me attention!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so please bare with me thanks

"Saihara-channnn!~" Ouma yelled into Saihara's ear. Saihara was currently trying to do something at his desk **(probably detective stuff)** , but Ouma wouldn't leave him alone. So he tried his best to ignore Ouma.

"Ughh, Saihara-chan!! I'm boredddd! Give me attention." Ouma pouted. He was really trying his best to get his beloved Saihara-chan's attention, but he just kept ignoring him.

But then Saihara finally answered, "Ouma-kun, can't you tell that I'm busy? I'll deal with your boredom later, just let me finish this case." Ouma wasn't having any of it so he just kept annoying the hell out of Saihara, which of course wasn't working.

**"Saihara-chan!!!" "Give me attention, Saihara-chan!" "Do you hate me, Saihara-chan??" Waaahhh Saihara-chan hates me!!" "You're a meanie, Saihara-chan!" "I'm more important than some stupid case!"**

Ouma kept going on and on, screaming, ~~fake~~ crying, throwing a fit, and also poking at Saihara, still desperately trying to get his attention. Whatever he did to get Saihara's attention, it wasn't working.

But then he got an idea.

He crouched down on the floor and crawled underneath Saihara's desk.

_"Nishishi..."_

Saihara didn't notice that Ouma was missing until he finally finished with the case he was working on. He looked to his left, expecting Ouma to be standing there, waiting for Saihara to finish, but he wasn't.

_'Huh, that's strange..'_ Saihara thought to himself.

He then looked to his right, nothing. He looked behind him, nothing.

_'Where did Ouma go? Did he get too upset and left? Where could he be..?'_ Saihara thought.

As he was about to call out Ouma's name, all of a sudden, he felt something touch his crotch which made him let out a surprised gasp.

"Ouma-ku- ah..!~"

He immediately covered his mouth to prevent anymore weird noises from coming out. He was confused, but slightly flushed from the sound he made. He finally looked down, the one place he forgot to check, to see... Ouma crouched down, palming Saihara through his pants..!

"O-Ouma-kun! What the hell are you doing?!" Saihara shouted out, his face extremely red.

"I tried getting your attention, but you were ignoring me...so I had to find a way to get your attention." Ouma said, "Luckily, I managed to do that~" He then whispered into Saihara's ear, smirking slightly while still palming Saihara.

"A-Ah..Ouma-kun...~" Saihara moaned.

"You like that huh, Saihara-chan..?~" Ouma said in a lustful tone. Saihara nodded.

"I'll make sure to give you more...~" Ouma said as he proceeds to pull down his pants and boxers, revealing Saihara's hard-on.

"You're sooo big, Saihara-chan!~ I can't wait to have that inside me~" Ouma exclaimed, making Saihara blush at the remark. Saihara didn't think he was **that** big, he thought he was pretty average, but that thought gets smothered as he felt Ouma giving him kitten licks on the tip of his dick.

He flinched slightly at the sensation, letting out a shaky moan. Ouma continued licking the tip until Saihara couldn't take it anymore and then proceeds to grab Ouma's head and push him down on his dick, making Ouma gag slightly from the sudden movement.

"Mphf!!~" Ouma muffled out, but he didn't pull away, he just accepted it, and began bobbing his head up and down on Saihara's dick. Saihara threw his head back, thrusting into Ouma's throat while moaning out his name. It just felt too good..! He was about to go insane!

He starts thrusting faster into Ouma's throat, causing Ouma to gag more but also moan around his dick, causing a vibration around Saihara's dick. Saihara then started to feel a warmth pool in his stomach as he was about to reach climax.

"O-Ouma-kun..I..I think I'm g-gonna..-" Saihara stops as he feels Ouma pull away and stand up, leaving his dick covered in saliva and dripping with a bit of precum.

"W-Why'd you stop..?" Saihara questioned.

"I didn't want you to finish right now, I wanna save that for...the main dish~" Ouma smirked. "What are you implying, Ouma-kun?" Saihara asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Shuichi." Ouma stated bluntly.

Saihara almost choked on his own spit from how blunt Ouma was being right now, and how he called him by his first name.

"B-But Ou- Kokichi, we can't, we're-"

"Let's go to your room then." Kokichi interrupted.

"O-Okay.." Shuichi replied, and then proceeds to grab Kokichi's hand and take him to his room.

Once he shuts and locks the door, he pushes Kokichi on the bed and gets on top of him, and starts kissing him passionately. Kokichi then begins to kiss back as Shuichi takes off his scarf and moves down to his neck, leaving tiny kisses on his neck. Kokichi moans softly from the sensation as Shuichi begins to move lower. He takes off Kokichi's shirt and starts kissing on his chest and stomach, and kissing _just_ above where his belt was.

He looks up at Kokichi, "Can I..?" he says in a reassuring tone, and Kokichi nods.

Shuichi then begins to unbuckle Kokichi's belt and pulling down his pants and boxers, revealing all of him. Shuichi couldn't help but stare, Kokichi was just so...beautiful.

"Why must you stare like that, Shuichi..?~" Kokichi said.

"Ah s-sorry! You're just so beautiful, Kokichi. I can't help but stare." Shuichi said, blushing"Oh really..? Well why don't you get started...~" Kokichi replied, with lust in his eyes.

Shuichi didn't even think twice as he shoves two fingers inside of Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi immediately reacted and started sucking on Shuichi's fingers. After a while, Shuichi thought they were wet enough and pulls them out of Kokichi's mouth and begins to circle one finger around Kokichi's entrance. Kokichi whimpered from the sensation, wanting to beg Shuichi to just do it already and to stop teasing..!

"S-Shuichi, stop teasing and jus- HAA!~"

Kokichi is then cut off by a surprised moan as Shuichi pushes his index finger inside of him. He then begins moving it around, poking at Kokichi's insides. "Aah..~" Kokichi moaned. "Now am I still teasing you?~" Shuichi whispers in Kokichi's ear and proceeds to push another finger inside Kokichi and begins thrusting his fingers in and out of him. "A-Ah~ Sh-Shuichi..!~" Kokichi moans out, calling out his beloved's name. "Haa..m-more..~" Kokichi begged, Shuichi obliged and started thrusting his fingers faster, causing Kokichi to moan louder. Shuichi then inserted a third finger not long after, thrusting _even_ faster than before, so fast that he accidentally hit a certain spot inside Kokichi, which made him scream in pleasure.

"AHH! THERE!~" Kokichi screamed.

Shuichi was confused, and tried to find that spot again. When he found it, Kokichi screamed again, but not as loud as the first time. Shuichi then realized.. that this was his prostate, he then looked up at Kokichi and smirked. "Sh-Shuichi..why are you making that face..? It's kind of scary..." Kokichi said, as Shuichi then pulls out his fingers, leaving Kokichi empty. He whined at the loss, but then he feels something hard against his ass.

"S-Shuichi..what are you doing-"

He was yet again cut off by a loud moan as Shuichi shoves his dick inside of Kokichi. "AHN!~"

Shuichi then begins to thrust in and out of Kokichi, letting out moans every time Shuichi thrusted back in. "Ah! Ahh!!~ Fuck- Sh-Shuichi!~" Kokichi moaned. "You like that, huh? You little slut~" Shuichi said, thrusting faster.

"Ah!~ Yes, I love it! Fuck me more!!~" Kokichi replied. Shuichi began to thrust harder, hitting Kokichi's prostate every other thrust, causing Kokichi to moan louder and louder every time it was hit. "AHH! F-Fuck Shuichi!~" Kokichi moaned, eyes beginning to roll back from the pleasure. Shuichi then pulls out of Kokichi, flips him over on his stomach, and thrusts back inside of him, now thrusting at an inhumane pace, which made Kokichi absolutely lose it.

"Ahh! Shuichi!! Fuck- Shuichi!~ You feel so good! D-Don't stop..please!~" Kokichi moaned out. Shuichi of course obliged and was now thrusting as hard as he could, hitting Kokichi's prostate every time, but still at a ~~very very fast~~ inhumane pace. Kokichi was moaning so loud that he didn't even care if he was heard. It felt so good he thought he was going to die..! Shuichi then started feeling that familiar warmth in his stomach again. He was getting close.

"K-Kokichi, I'm..getting c-close...~" Shuichi said, his thrusts began to slow down as he was getting close. "D-Do it inside me, Shuichi..~" Kokichi replied.

"A-Are you sure about tha-"

"Just fucking cum inside me! I don't even care anymore..! P-Please, do it inside me!!~" Kokichi yelled out.

"Don't have to tell me- ah~ twice!~" Shuichi replies as he starts thrusting at a fast pace again, and thrusts as hard as he could, one last time, and fills up Kokichi with his thick cum. Kokichi moans loudly in ecstasy and cums all over himself and the bed beneath him.

"A-AH! SHUICHI!!!~"

Shuichi pulls out of Kokichi and lays next to him.

"T-That was amazing, Shuichi...~" Kokichi said as he cuddles against Shuichi. "I love you..." Kokichi said.

"I-I love you too, Kokichi.." Shuichi replied, and then kissed Kokichi on his forehead, then they both start slowly falling asleep.


End file.
